


"Darf ich?"

by Feuchen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurzes Dialog-Only-Geschreibsel zu Nowi/Tharja/FemAva x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Darf ich?"

„Duuuu~?“

„Was willst du?“

„Warum durfte Robin dich gestern da anfassen und ich niiii~cht?“

„…“

„Du guckst schon wieder so böse! Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„…“

„Tharja!“

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“

„Aber— ich will doch nur… wissen, wieso—“

„Sei still oder ich verfluche dich!“

„Aber Tharja! Robin durfte doch auch …“

„… Bei ihr ist das was anderes …“

„Warum wirst du denn rot, Tharja?“

„Ich werd’ nicht rot! Und wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, dann …!“

„Was dann? Warum darf Robin solche Dinge mit dir machen und ich nicht?“

„NOWI!“

„… Das ist unfair!“

„Du bist echt nervig! Verzieh dich endlich!“

„Aber Tharja …“

„Kein Aber! Verschwinde. SOFORT! Oder ich lege wirklich einen Fluch auf dich …“

„… Du solltest nicht so hart zu ihr sein, Tharja …“

„… Robin?!“

„Robin! Was machst du hier? Aber … duuuuu … Tharja erlaubt mir nicht, sie dort anzufassen, wo du sie gestern angefasst hast! Sag doch mal was!“

„… Das ist …“

„… Ich werde sie eines Tages wirklich verfluchen …“

„… privat, Nowi. Tharja, wir gehen!“

„Hm.“

„Das ist gemeiiiiiin!“


End file.
